


Recitativo

by Farfalla



Series: Recitativo and Aria: A Tempo [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-01
Updated: 2003-06-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: For the KSOF 2003; Challenge by JS Cavalcante: "Kirk witnesses Spock receiving a blowjob administered by another member of the crew. Kirk & Spock are not lovers at the time & never have been. What happens?"





	Recitativo

James T. Kirk leaned back in his chair and sighed with satisfaction. "My mother makes a good loaf of sourdough, doesn't she, Mr. Spock?"

"A most satisfying meal, Captain," said Spock. "Thank you for inviting me here."

The remains of a casual dinner were spread out around the small table in Kirk's quarters, an unusual meal in that it had largely consisted of real, homegrown Earth food not from a replicator. "I always remember to stock up when I'm home," Kirk said, starting to clear away the dishes. "You just can't get good Earth bread out in space."

"The species performing the 'yeast' function on other worlds do considerably change its flavor," said Spock. "I sometimes feel I have never fully acclimated to the difference from Vulcan breads."

"Then again," said Kirk, "out here in space there are so many new flavors to discover, each one potentially better than anything from home..."

There was a millisecond of pleasantly charged silence between the men, before Kirk went back to cleaning up the table. Although the comforting, unspoken attraction had been there from Kirk's first smile and Spock's first eyebrow-lift, these moments had been growing more frequent lately. That made them more noticeable to Kirk because that meant they were happening less and less with anyone else...

"Excuse me, Captain," Spock said, unruffled on the outside, "may I please use your toilet? This wine was not meant for the Vulcan digestive system, apparently."

"Of course. My apologies, Mr. Spock." Kirk watched the other one disappear into the bathroom and then sat down at his computer terminal. As he logged into his email account, he wondered how long it would take for Spock to say anything about what was happening between them. He figured it had to be Spock's idea~ with Kirk being his commanding officer, and also much more outgoing and extroverted personality, any moves made needed to be Spock's so that he could move at his own pace mentally. The ball was in the shier man's court. Plus, Kirk didn't know much about Vulcan concepts of dating and mating, and he figured that if Spock was interested and his biology allowed as well, he'd eventually do something about it. Kirk just needed to let him know that he was comfortable waiting for him.

Login: JTKStarfleet  
Password: ruthblumberg ( _I really need to change that,_ Kirk thought. The past few days on the Shore Leave planet had helped him get over that little piece of leftover fixation from high school... the girl he had taken to the prom, and left behind to go to the Academy...)

Change password  
Old password: ruthblumberg  
New password: spockinbed  
Confirm new password: spockinbed

Kirk chuckled to himself, then opened his inbox.

To: jtkirk@1701.starfleet.gov  
From: anogura@hq.starfleet.gov  
Re: New Mission

To: jtkirk@1701.starfleet.gov  
From: toothfairyESK@dentist.riverside.iowa.us  
Re: hi Jim, it's Mom

To: jtkirk@1701.starfleet.gov  
From: nuuhura@1701.starfleet.gov  
Re: FWD: Fwd: Two Klingons walk into a bar

To: jtkirk@1701.starfleet.gov  
From: nuuhura@1701.starfleet.gov  
Re: FWD: Top Ten Reasons The Replicator Food Sucks

To: jtkirk@1701.starfleet.gov  
From: f0dak@vid-licious.com  
Re: What Vulcans do for fun

Jim paged through the messages casually, his mind still on Spock. The new mission looked straightforward enough; escort an ambassador from one planet to the other and then collect supplies from the second planet to take to a third... the message from Mom was the usual gossip.... He polished off a quick reply complimenting her bread for the eighty-seventh time.... The forwards from Uhura were cute and forgettable, as usual... he hit Next to go to the sixth and final message.

Suddenly before his eyes appeared a full-screen color photograph of a college-aged man giving another man head. They were both completely naked. Kirk gasped and his face flushed into a pink sweat. Now, Jim Kirk had seen porn spam mail before, and he was no stranger to the act itself, but the man in the picture on the receiving end of the blowjob was... Spock.

Who had just stepped out of the bathroom and was staring both at the computer terminal, and at Kirk.

Kirk whirled around in his chair as if propelled by a snapping rubber band. "Mr. Spock?"

"Captain." Spock was flustered. For a Vulcan. Kirk had gotten quite good at reading the subtle cues over the past months.

"It's all right, Spock, you don't have to explain." Kirk closed the email and clicked Delete.

"I must explain, Captain," Spock persisted. "That picture is a digitally-created image originally intended as a personal prank."

"A prank, Spock?"

"When I was at the Academy, I was not the most sociable of students," Spock explained. "Some of the less studious ones even grew to dislike me."

"Yes, I... know the feeling." Kirk grimaced, memories of his own college days flitting about his head. He'd been sociable, all right, but there still had been some who resented his genuine love of learning...

"That picture was synthesized as a practical joke," said Spock, "perpetrated by a man called Finnegan."

"Finnegan?" Kirk asked in surprise.

"Yes, Captain," said Spock, "the very same Finnegan whose spectre you fought for several hours down on the shore leave planet."

"Really? He used to bother you too?" Kirk closed down his email program. "That's quite a coincidence."

"His pranks were most likely motivated in both cases by jealousy, immaturity-- and homophobia," Spock said nonchalantly, as if he were rattling off ingredients in a spice-mix.

Kirk blinked. "Well, I... see you've got me all figured out, Mr. Spock?"

Spock smirked. "You are a very open person, Captain."

"I try to be," Kirk smiled.

Spock looked directly into his eyes for one second exactly, then quickly looked away at the cleared-off table. "Care to play a game of chess, Captain?"

 _I thought that's what we were just doing,_ Kirk grumbled inwardly. He found the three-tiered chess-board and began setting up the pieces.

Spock watched him build the intricate stage for their game. If he had been human, he would have felt sad, and a little frustrated. When he was with Kirk, alone like this sharing an evening of intellect and kindness, he sensed something growing within him that he had never experienced before. And it was altogether inappropriate. Kirk was completely human; thoroughly, actively, and unashamedly human, and Spock suspected that so were the sensations the captain was causing inside his own soul. Something like fear, and something else almost like anomie, like floating... and other things like obsession, desire, love... caring... devotion.... extreme devotion, the wish to please, the need just to be in his presence. Need for another.

But he pushed the feelings away, not just because they were feelings but because he was also aware that at any time, his own biology might catch up with him and he would be drawn unstoppably back toward his home planet to meet with... her. That cold, smirking little girl who had supposedly grown up into a computer programmer with wicked, slanting eyes. And that was what he must do, as a Vulcan.

To let himself swim any longer than a second at a time within the gentle seas of Jim's eyes was to risk drowning... for they would have to be parted anyway; that, he knew. But how tempting it was... now that they had almost, _almost_ started talking about what was happening to them...

Kirk watched him from across the chess-board, patiently waiting for him to make his next move.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Amok Time happens, and T'Pring and Bones effectively dump Spock right into Kirk's lap. Yaay!
> 
> The title refers to the introductory, expository music at the beginning of an art song, before the actual melodic material begins.
> 
> Hey, did anyone catch the Fodak Teacup reference? ;-)


End file.
